Nights VS Nocturne
Nights VS Nocturne is the fourth battle of the third season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Nights from the eponymous video game series and Nocturne from League of Legends. Description Creatures of dream and nightmare do battle! Which shall triumph: the rogue Nightmaren, or the Eternal Nightmare? Battle Random child's dream Nocturne entered another human's dream, prepared to ruin it and give them a nightmare for the ages. The shadowy creature remained silent, seeing an uninvited guest: Nights, who was attempting to stop the evil plan. The nightmare raised both blades, preparing for battle. FIGHT! 60 Nocturne shot forward almost instantly and attempted to skewer Nights on it's blades, but the Nightmaren dodged and winked at Nocturne, irritating it. Nocturne slashed three more times, but Nights dodged all attacks, giggling as it moved. Nocturne was angry now- it spun around and wildly swung it's two weapons. The whirlwind of blades was too much, and Nights suffered two hits. The Nightmaren responded by flying into the air, but Nocturne flew upwards and slashed again, bringing Nights down. 50 Nights zoomed upwards and hit Nocturne with a Drill Dash. Nocturne flinched, and dodged another Drill Dash. Nights flipped and spun multiple times in the air, showing off it's acrobatics, then flew towards Nocturne and kicked it right in the head, but Nocturne activated a Shroud of Darkness, blocking the kick. A Duskbringer flew at Nights, but it was easily avoided. Nights danced backwards in the air, dodging a barrage of Duskbringers, then after the barrage halted momentarily, the Nightmaren flew closer and Drill Dashed Nocturne. 35 Nocturne descended to the ground and fired more Duskbringers, but Nights also went down, flipped, and kicked Nocturne back. Nights fired multiple deep purple bolts of energy, but Nocturne was already behind it. It sliced Nights with a blade, and shot a Duskbringer point-blank, sending Nights backward. Nights attempted to run away for a while, to recover, but Nocturne quickly caught up, and 3 more slices hit the Nightmaren. 20 Nights flew into the air, but Nocturne activated Paranoia. The atmosphere of the dream seemed to darken, and Nocturne rushed towards Nights and cut into it. Every time Nights tried to escape, Nocturne was there, his dual swords ready. Eventually, the Paranoia ended, and both dream creatures returned to the ground, Nights on one knee. 10 Nights mustered all it's remaining power and flew backwards, summoning a blue diamond, which shot a laser at Nocturne. The nightmare dodged the laser and flew in closer, but as it's blades were about to slice Nights into pieces, a Drill Dash hit Nocturne. Another Drill Dash was blocked by Nocturne's swords, but Nights jumped over Nocturne and barraged him with purple blasts. The nightmare was blown into the air, and Nights rocketed towards it with a Drill Dash. The attack ripped through Nocturne, his screams echoing into the darkness, before the Eternal Nightmare faded. KO! This melee's winner is.....Nights! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees